Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today)
| hình ảnh = Phineas_is_singing.jpg | chú thích = Này Ferb, tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay! | ban nhạc = Phineas (và Danny Jacob trong phần hát bè) | tuyển tập =none | phát hành =none | thực hiện = Phineas | thể loại nhạc = Show tune/Broadway Performance | nhãn hiệu = | thời gian = 1:17 | ban nhạc 2 = Phineas | bài kế trước = Summer Belongs to You | bài tiếp theo = Aren't You a Little Young? | đoạn nhạc = 210px}} "Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today)" là bài hát được hát bởi Phineas trong phần đầu của tập phim "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Lời bài hát Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today, Though it might sound just a bit cliché. We can build a rollercoaster, but this time with songs and dancing! 'Cause when we're back in school come next September, And they ask us, we can both remember Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long, and glancing Back we're gonna be so glad that we Didn't sit all day and watch TV, I don't think anyone can disagree The world is possibilities And that's what makes me say: Phineas và nhóm bè: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Phineas và nhóm bè: Hey Ferb!' ' Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Phineas và nhóm bè: Hey Ferb! Ca sĩ hát nền: Boredom is something up with which I will not put Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Ca sĩ hát nền: Boredom is something up with which I will not put Phineas và nhóm bè: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey Ferb! Bản dịch Phineas: Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi, mặc dù nghe nó có vẻ hơi sáo rỗng. Ta sẽ xây 1 cái tàu lượn, nhưng lần này có cả bài hát và nhảy múa! Vì khi chúng ta đi học lại vào tháng 9 tới, Và nếu họ hỏi, cả 2 ta sẽ cùng nhớ Tất cả những việc thú vị ta đã làm trong mùa hè nóng bức Nghĩ lại, rất mừng vì chúng ta đã không ngồi cả ngày và xem TV, Tớ không nghĩ ai có thể phản đối rằng thế giới này thật tuyệt diệu Và nó làm tớ muốn nói: Phineas và nhóm bè: Này Ferb! Phineas: Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi!... Phineas và nhóm bè: Này Ferb! Ca sĩ hát nền: Chán nản là điều hai ta không thích Phineas: Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi!... Phineas và nhóm bè: Này Ferb! Phineas: Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi!... Ca sĩ hát nền: Chán nản là điều hai ta không thích Phineas và nhóm bè: Này Ferb! Phineas: Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi Này Ferb, Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi! Này Ferb! Nhạc sĩ sáng tác Thông tin cơ sở *Trong phần cuối của ca khúc, phần nhạc nền có câu: "Boredom is something up with which I will not put." (Chán nản là điều cả hai ta đều không thích). Câu nói này được lấy trong nguyên gốc "Rollercoaster" ở phần đầu phim. Và câu nói này cũng là câu châm biếm nổi tiếng của Winston Churchill: "Ending a sentence with a preposition is something up with which I will not put." (Kết thúc câu với một giới từ là điều mà tôi không bao giờ làm). Nguồn thông tin Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z